A Piece of Me
by Crazy RavenClaw Girl
Summary: So this a Zutara and Taang piece.
1. Chapter 1

**A Piece of Me **

**AN\ Sadly; I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

She sat by the pond waiting for an idea of some sort; an answer to her thoughts and her dreams. The thing with her dreams is that they seem real; as if they are showing her bits of the future, a future she never imagined. All of the sudden her thoughts are interrupted with the voice of a blind 13 year old girl.

"Hey Katara; can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Toph; ask away."

"Well I was wondering…."

"Wondering what?"

"Never mind"

"No tell me."

"Do you love Aang?"

"I love him as a brother, but that is it. So; no Toph I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Well…"

"You like him don't you?"

"I guess I do a little."

"This is great!"

"You better not tell him Sugar queen!"

All of the sudden Sokka walked up to them saying it was time for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter has been all about Taang. Will get more Zutara in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Sadly; I STILL don't own Avatar the Last Airbender! :-(**

"Hey guys; sorry I'm late"

"Hey Zuko! You're just in time for dessert! So how is it being the new Fire Lord?"

"It's fine Sokka, but very boring."

Just then Katara got up and left. Everyone just looked after her all think the same thing. _What is her problem?_ Well; all except Toph. She was thinking, _So Sugar Queen's got a crush on Sparky. Things could get interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ My tries don't matter. I still don't own avatar.**

(Katara's p.o.v.)

_I can't believe I just left in the middle of supper. I'm sure to get questioned when they get done eating. Well I might as well use the peace and quite to think up an excuse._

(back to supper)

Sokka: "Does anybody know what is wrong with Katara?"

Silence….

Toph: "Alright! She has been acting weird ever since we talked early."

Sokka: "What did you talk about?"

Toph: "None of your freaking business! I'm going to go talk to her. If anyone follows me I swear you won't be able to eat, drink, or sit for a week!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ I STILL don't own ATL; still trying though.**

Toph: Hey Suger Queen open the freaking door!

Katara: _No not Toph! _Coming Toph.

(In Katara's room)

Toph: So what is up with your hasty exit at supper? I mean i know why you left, but what about the others?

Katara's face pales so much and her heart is faint Toph is scared she is going to faint.

Toph: Yo, Katara i'm not going to tell them about your crush on Zuko.

Katara: You called me Katara and Zuko well Zuko.

Toph: Ya I guess i did.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N/ Reviews are welcome; could really use some feedback.**

**Disclamier I don't own ATLA or the songs Fallin for you and these things i'll never say. They are owned by Colbie Cailiat and Avril Lavgine.**

* * *

Toph is walking back to supper with Katara. As soon as they come into the room all eyes are on them. Everyone wanted to know what had happened, why Katara left, and what they talked about about before supper.

Toph: She just wasn't feeling well and what we talked about is nothing you need to know!

She made eye contact with each of them with her unseeing eyes daring them to say something aginst her. Sokka just went back to stuffing food into his face, Aang and Zuko went to practice firebending, Toph just sat there trying to figure out a way to use Sugerqueen's and Sparky's crushs on each other to her advantage. Katara had gone back to the lake they found that morning to practice waterbending. Just then Toph got up and went to her room leaving Sokka all alone.

* * *

(In Toph's room. Toph's thoughts)

So I know that Zuko likes Katara and Katara likes Zuko. The only thing standing in my way from getting them together is me promising not to tell anybody about Katara's crush on Zuko. Stupid comforting Toph, why did you make that promise? Wait I did not promise not to tell anybody about Zuko's crush on Katara! Sokka would go crazy and attack Zuko and Katara would jump to stop Sokka. If she was not there when he got attacked then I would get to see two fights. I'm going with the second option. Now the only problem is that it might hurt Aang. I will listen his heart beat whenever they are in the same room together to see if he still has a crush on her. If he does not then I will continue; if he does then I will push them together secretly. Dang why does Aang have to like Katara?

* * *

(Katara is practicing waterbending while singing a song. Somebody is watching her. Who do you think it is?)

(Katara's P.O.V.)

I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

(End of song Still her P.O.V)

Uggg Zuko why did I have to get a crush on you? Why did it have to be you, of all people? The formor enemy. Oh please I can just imagine how Sokka or my Dad would react. "Hey Dad and Sokka. Guess what I have a crush on Zuko. Why yes Prince Zuko." Ha, like I could really say that.

* * *

The unknown watcher got up and left to find someone. On his way to find that someone he ran into the someone. This is going to be fun. The watcher thought.

* * *

(Toph's room. Toph's P.O.V.)

I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better  
I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me  
I'm trying  
Not to tell you

But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)  
I'm fallin' for you  
Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you

(End of Song still her P.O.V.)

Come out I know you are there Twinkle Toes.

Aang: You arn't mad?

No, but I **am **wondering why your heart is going a mile a minute?

* * *

(BANG!)

Sokka: Come back here Zuko!

Zuko: Not until you tell me what I did to make you mad.

* * *

Toph: You know why Sokka is ticked right?

Aang: Yeah and we might want to stop them or else Katara is going to kill Sokka and mabey us, but first...

Aang kisses Toph on the cheek.

Toph: Uhhh (Shakes her head.) Lets go stop them.

* * *

**AN/ So you thought the person was Zuko right? Wrong it was Sokka! Please reveiw.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. So sad.**

* * *

Katara runs back to camp as she hears something crash and yelling. When she gets there she sees Sokka yelling and chasing Zuko. She shakes her head and feezes Sokka to a tree.

Katara: Why where you chasing Zuko! I thought we where past you trying to kill him!

Sokka: I overheard what you said at the lake...

Katara: What? You followed me!

Sokka: No, no, no I was out hunting and I heard you.

Toph: So what did she say at the lake? As if i don't already know.

Sokka: You knew and you didn't tell me?

Aang: I knew too.

Katara: You both knew? I knew Toph knew, but you Aang?

Aang: I've knowen for a while.

Toph: Congrats Sokka! Even though you found out because you overheard her, you aren't the slowest in the group. Zuko doesn't know yet. Should we tell him?

Katara: NO!

Toph: Okay fine we won't tell him.

* * *

(Later)

Zuko: Hey Toph?

Toph: Ya?

Zuko: I want to get on Katara's good side, but I don't know how.

Toph: (Starts laughing)

Zuko: What is funny?

Toph:Nothing, just trying helping and try not to fight with her that often.

Zuko: Okay, thanks Toph:

Toph: I don't help without getting somthing in return.

Zuko: (Getting scared) What do you want?

Toph: Why do you want to get on her good side?

Zuko:Ummmmmm

Toph: No wait I have a game in mind and I want you to say the first option when I ask you.

Zuko: Okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/ Okay guys, I still don't own ATLA. Words that look like **_this _**are thoughts or actions. Enjoy! Also Suki is here! To clear thinks up they went camping to get a brake, and for it to be like old times.**

* * *

Toph: Guys by the fire now_!_

_All come and sit _by the fire

Toph: We are going to play a game called truth or dare. Does everyone know how to play?

Suki: I love this game, but we need a punishment in case someone backs out of a dare or truth.

Toph: How about they have to wash Appa for a month if they back out?

Suki: Okay! I'll start! Toph truth or dare?

Toph: Dare.

Suki: I dare you to... wear your hair down!

Toph: What!

Suki: For a month.

Toph: Fine, but i will get you back.

_an hour later_

* * *

Aang: Toph truth or dare?

Toph: Truth

Aang: Do you have a crush on someone in this group?

Toph: _Turing beat red_ UMMMMM ya i do

Aang: You do! Who? I mean I already know, but do the others?

Toph: You have already asked your question Twinkletoes.

Aang: Drats!

Toph: Sokka, truth or dare?

Sokka: Dare.

Toph: _A smirk forming of her face._ I dare you to ... stuff Momo Down you pants! (I love Momo he is funny, but it just fits. So sorry Momo.)

Sokka: You are devious!

Toph: Thanks!

Sokka: I am NOT playing this game anymore!

Toph: Bye Snozzles! My turn agian. Suki, truth or dare?

Suki: Dare.

Toph: I dare you to become a vegitarien for a month.

Suki: O.K., but Sokka is gunna be ticked at that.

Toph: I know.

* * *

_Ealier that day_

Toph: Hey, fangirl.

Suki: Hey Toph. One quick question. Are Katara and Zuko dating?

Toph: Ha, no they are still oblivious to the other persons feelings.

Suki: Shoot! We need a plan.

* * *

_Back to the persent_

Suki: Katara, truth or dare?

Katara: Dare.

Toph: Wow Sugerqueen! A dare?

Suki: I dare you to stlye Zuko's hair in braids.

Zuko: NO NO NO NO NO!_Running around the campfire._

Katara: Sit your butt down now or i will water wip you into next year!

Zuko: Coming!

Katara: _Braiding Zuko's hair._ Toph, truth or dare?

Toph: Dare.

Katara: Who do you like?

Toph: Twinkle toes. Zuko, truth or dare?

Zuko: You planned this whole thing!

Toph: Yes I did, soo do you like Katara?

Katara: Zuko you are done!

Suki: OH

Toph & Suki: MY

Toph: GOD! Suki best dare ever! Anyway Zuko answer!

Zuko: Well... I um umm umm ya.

Katara: You ,you like me?

Zuko: Uh, ya.

Katara: River now!

* * *

Toph: Wonder why she wanted him at the river? Anyway, do you think it worked/

Suki: No idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Ok so i owe you gusy an apolagie i havn't written in so long! I'm so very very sorry please forgive me! *Puppy dog eyes* I just reread this and am not happy with what i discovered. I wrote this a while ago and it is a very badly written story... so i'm going to discontinue this story and restart it with more frequent updates. It will have the same plot, but will be different from this story. Anybody who wants to adopt this story please message me. Look out for my next sotry because it will be the rewriten version of this. Once again so sorry!**


End file.
